villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thunderclap
Thunderclap is the foremost villain of Pixar's 16th full-length animated feature film The Good Dinosaur. He is a Nyctosaurus who serves as the leader of a gang of other pterosaurs. He was voiced by , who also played Monty in Stuart Little and Cliff in A Perfect Getaway. Official Biography/Disney Bio "The Pterodactyls are a search-and-"rescue" team of five. They like to sit back and let the often-treacherous storms in this part of the world do their dirty work, then reap the benefits of the devastation. But when these flying hunter-scavengers set their sights on Spot and Arlo, they’re in for a big surprise." History Background Like the other members of his flock, Thunderclap is a scavenger who follows storms to prey on trapped critters. He seems to be slightly deranged, having a sort of fascination and veneration for storms. He claims that he used to be scared and shy until he had a "relevation" when he saw "the Eye" of a storm. He believes that the storm freed him of fear. Thus, he renamed himself "Thunderclap", going by the motto that "the storm provides." ''The Good Dinosaur'' Following a violent storm, Arlo and Spot are found by the Pterosaur flock. At first, Thunderclap pretended to be friendly to Arlo; recounting to him his story. However, his true motives become apparent when he eats a small fox whole that Arlo helped to free. Thunderclap and the others then set their sights on Spot. Arlo and Spot flee and are saved when two young Tyrannosaurus rex named Nash and Ramsey come to the rescue and scare the pterosaurs away. Sometime later, Arlo and Spot are stuck in yet another storm. Thunderclap and his gang find them again and they succeed in separating Spot from Arlo this time. They trap Spot into an old stump by a river and try to claw him out. With newly found courage, Arlo faces off the pterosaurs and easily defeats them by knocking them into the river. Arlo lets out a vicious roar, which terrifies Thunderclap, causing him to regain his sense of fear. Spot then tears a hole in a scared Thunderclap's left wing and as he tries to fly away, Arlo throws a stick at him and Thunderclap is rendered flightless as he crashes into the river and is swept downstream. Quotes }} Personality Thunderclap used to be frightful of the world around him. This changed when he was caught in a storm which no longer made him afraid. Following this, Thunderclap had a "revelation", realizing that the storm saved his life, therefore he must follow it. The experience made him insane and obsessed with the storm's power, turning him into a sadistic scavenger as he relied more on the animals caught in the storm, gleefully devouring them every time. While he may come across as affable towards dinosaurs at first, Thunderclap is harsh and unforgiving towards dinosaurs who help his prey escape, with no qualms towards harming them afterwards. Despite being in a group, he does not consider the other pterodactyls as his friends but rather fellow followers. He will not hesitate to fight them for any meal found. Any meal that manages to escape, he will pursue them relentlessly until they are devoured. Thunderclap presumably regains his lost sense of fear when he was frightened by Arlo's roar and desperately tried to flee after Spot tore a hole in his wing. Trivia *Peter Sohn, the director of The Good Dinosaur, confirmed on his Twitter that Thunderclap survived. **If Thunderclap had died, he would be Pixar's fifth deceased villain, but he survived, so Pixar's fifth deceased villain is Ernesto de la Cruz. *The other four members of Thunderclap's gang are each a different species: Caulkicephalus, Guidraco, and two Ludodactylus. *Real Nyctosaurus did not have teeth or wing claws like Thunderclap does, nor were their feet strong enough to grasp. *He shares his name with a monster of the week from Sailor Moon. *He shares his name with a moose named Thunderclap who appears as the main antagonist in the 1950 Disney short Morris the Midget Moose. It is very likely that the Thunderclap from The Good Dinosaur was based on this character. *Thunderclap's real name is unknown, as he never mentioned it in the film. Also, it is said that he renamed himself "Thunderclap", so it wasn't his real name. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nameless Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful